


Waiting for the Mysterious Signal

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: cadence_kSetting: Post-"Chosen."Request: Dawn/Gwen, Post-chosen, a mystery, and/or sexy clothes.Summary: The Council hired Gwen to find some texts and Dawn was her liaison.





	Waiting for the Mysterious Signal

When Dawn met Gwen, Gwen was dressed head to toe in bright red leather. That didn't seem very stealthy.

But Giles needed someone to rescue dark magic books from a Watcher-cum-Bringer. Slayers were apparently too obvious with their axes, stakes, and swords and swinging ponytails. Gwen's dark tresses flow like water down her shoulders.

Gwen delivered the missing texts on time. Just as she'd promised.

Dawn imagined that over martinis Gwen would give her a mysterious signal. The mysterious signal that they were going fuck in the bathroom.

Instead, Gwen took the money, tossed back a drink, smiled, and left.


End file.
